Home Credits
Opening Logos * Twentieth Century-Fox * DreamWorks Animation SKG Opening Titles * Home no hay lugar como el hogar Ending Credits Fin Directed by Tim Johnson Produced by Mireille Soria, p.g.a. Suzanne Buirgy, p.g.a. Christopher Jenkins, p.g.a. Screenplay by Tom J. Astle & Matt Ember Based upon the novel "The True Meaning of Smekday" by Adam Rex Music by Lorne Balfe and Stargate Executive Music Producer Stargate Jim Parsons Rihanna Steve Martin Jennifer Lopez Editor Nick Fletcher, ACE Head of Story Todd Wilderman Production Designer Kathy Altieri Head of Character Animation Jason Reisig Head of Layout Mark Mulgrew Art Director Emil Mitev Character Designer Takao Noguchi Senior Production Manager Rebecca Huntley Production Manager David Orecklin Animation Supervisors Mark Donald Marek Kochout David Pate Carlos Fernandez Puértolas Head of Lighting Betsy Nofsinger Lighting Supervisors Greg Lev Aaron Smith Ken Ball Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Murali Babu Kodiparthi Rajarajan Ramakrishnan Supervising Technical Director Munira Moiz Tayabji Modeling Supervisor Jeff Hayes Surfacing Supervisor Jeremy Engleman Character Technical Director Supervisor Nathan Loofbourrow Character Effects Supervisor Damon Crowe Head of Effects Amaury Aubel Final Layout Supervisor Michael Trull Crowds Supervisor Sean Fennell Matte Painting Supervisor Chris Grun Stereography Willem V. Drees Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Crawl Art Reparto Additional Voices Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Additional Supervision Story Story Artists Andrew Erekson Michael Lester Aimée Marsh Claire Morrissey Ken Morrissey Bill Riling Jeff Snow Le Tang David Wolter Additional Story Artists Steve Hickner Nora Johnson Kris Pearn Joe Pitt Editorial Art Department Production Supervisor Helen Marie Saric Visual Development Artists Natalie Franscioni-Karp Bil Kaufmann Ravinder Singh Kundi Ron Lucas Simon Rodgers Jason William Scheier Stan Seo Erik Tillmans Vy Trinh Paul Westacott Additional Visual Development Richie Chavez Daniel Hashimoto Roy Santua Griselda Sastrawinata Olivier Tossan Nate Wragg Additional Character Design Devin Crane Tony Siruno Production Coordinators Adam John Nelson Lynelle Saunders Character Technical Direction Production Supervisor Spencer Filichia Character Technical Director Leads Christina De Juan Peter Farson Ted Forgrave Sven Phole Character Technical Directors Michelle Czajkowski Dar Ho Han Serguei Kalentchouk Kris Vale Michael Leon Ware Ferris Webby Additional Character Technical Directors Paolo Dominici Mauro Giacomazzo Production Coordinator Brent St. Mary Modeling Modelers Jason Baldwin Philippe Brochu Joachim de Brunier Angela Ensele Anand Pg Prasad Posam John P. Rand Bill Stahl Robert Vigonoe Surfacing Production Supervisor Eric Michael Miller Surfacers Ronnie Cleland Sandy Tie Dong Julie Eunkyoung Hong Soo Jin King Linda Kurgpõld Taylor Moll Cesar Alejandro Montero Orozco Suan Ching Tan Megan Lea Walker Additional Surfacers Deepa Agarwal Dennis Recchia Violette Sacre Nijesh Sidharthan Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Bunn Joshua Gunther Jotham Herzon Conor W. Kavanagah Hamilton Lewis Dan Pilgrim Andrew Titcomb Aaron Weldon Hock Hian Wong Additional Rough Layout Artists Matthew K. Lee Nol Le Meyer Kent Seki Tyler Thompson Craig Paul Van Dyke Final Layout Artists Ted Boyke Stuart Campbell Ellen Harris Joah LaBrot Rachel Lagdao James Ryan Peterson Brian Riley Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Animation Animators Nedy Acet Ludovic Bouancheau Guillermo Careaga David Couchariere Denis Couchon Donnachada Daly Lance Fite W. Jacob Gardner Jakob Jensen Eric Lees Scott Lemmer Sean Mahoney Steven J. Meyer Irene Parkins Luke Randell Mark Roennigke Mike Safianoff David Stodolny Greg Whittaker Benjamin Willis Onur Yeldan Additional Animators Ketan Adhikari Viki Amores Balaji Anbalagan Kevin Andrus Riyad C.M. Nayoun Charoenchai Michelle Cowart Cassidy Curtis Lou Dellarosa Rachel Fite Jennifer Harlow Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Leif Jeffers Chris Kirshbaum Bryce McGovern Ron Pucherelli Harinarayan Rajeev Ben Rush Jalil Sadool Kevan Shorey Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Tim Watts Dave Weatherly Character Effects Character Effects Artists Marcus Erbar Ken Faiman Christopher Michael Joseph Piercy Andy Silvestri Kemer Stevenson Ark Sun H. Dante Tantoco Jason P. Weber Ron Williams Ken Yao Additional Character Effects Artists Nick Burkard Joe Hughes John T. Lee Matt Leishman P.K. Livingston Jr. Mathias Rodriguez Max Rodriguez Amy Taylor Production Coordinator Brent St. Mary Crowds Effects Production Supervisor Laura Howe Effects Leads Greg Glafstone Tim Hoff Mark Newport Jason Rickwald Stephen Wood Effects Artists Tyson Erze Landon Gray Carl Kaphan James Littlejohn Michael Losure Kiem Ching Ong Christopher Rydalch Mat Sanford Alex Timchenko Tien Truong Brian Walters Additional Effects Artists Robert Chen Wes Chilton Christian A. Hatfield Lucas Janin Tovin Jones Fangwei Lee Kent Lidke Christine Liu Nikita Pavlov Lana Chen Sun David Tidgwell Dave Kin Chang Wei Youxi Woo Guoqiang Xie Jihyun Yoon Lighting Lead Lighters Shaun Collaco Kevin Hoppe Lyndon Li Pirtro Materossi Chris Rogers Gabriel Mateo White Additional Lead Lighting Faris Ahmed Javier Alonso Sucheta Bhatawadekar Vijay Bundela Dorien Gunnels Amy Rae Jones Mayank Namrata Kanyal Amber Stewart Lunderville Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Lighters Ariel Chisolm Sara Colucci George Ho Robert Holder David Lewis Kieron Cheuk-Chi Lo Hajime Nakamura Roman Robbins Dmitry Shklyar Ruhi Sinha Kirill Somolskiy Curt Stewart Douglas Yoshida Additional Lighters Adarsh Abraham William Arias V Balaji Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Jonathan Ciscon Shane Glading Kiran Kumar Goonda Harshal Raja Kadam Soumya Khurana Jennifer King Erin Lehmkül Yuko Okumura Raghuram Palasamudram Rupali Parekh Vivek R Prabhu Aneel Ramanath Eric Roth Hannah Sherman Jung Jin Song Don Taylor Amy Rebecca Tucker Srinivasan Velayuthan Nimesh Zala Lighting Technical Assistants Jose Guinea Montalvo Aditya Prabhu Kai Wang Gregory White Additional Lighting Technical Assistants Ram Prasad Devanathan Devank Patel Sai Raghunandan G Sukhpal Singh Vasdev Eric Walters Production Coordinators Areeg Sweis Kelly Chow Madison Sellers Brent St. Mary Peter Litvack Priyaa Kalkura Vani Rakesh Technical Direction Lead Technical Director Herve Bizira Technical Directors Patrick Angell Justin Carcasole Jean-Paul Cardier Stuart Michael Dobbs Katt Downey Wei-Feng Wayne Huang Amy Sun Kwa Bert Laonipon Josiah Larson Jose J. Medina Eric Morse Elizabeth Muhm Steve Petterborg Michael Ross Kimiko Schmidt Michael Wilhelmi Additional Lead Technical Director Jeffrey Jose Additional Technical Directors Chirag R Agarwal Kevin Chang Chris Gibson Jonathan Leaders Bernard Lebel Navpreet Kaur Pawar Indraneel Srivastava Morgan Strong Matte Painting Matte Painters Justin Brandstater Joshua Caez Milica Fedele Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Mark Nonnenmacher Onesimus Nuernberger Kristi Valk Additional Matte Painters Alina Anón Natalie Franscioni-Karp Michael Wei Mao Sun Yoon Image Finaling Production Supervisor Garrett Prince Image Finaling Artists Michael James Baula Amber Geisler Bill Gumina Jorge Heredia Marc Machuca Marco Marquez Anthony Meschi Andrew Pungprakearti Nikhil Sinha Brian Smith Britton Taylor Michael T. Thompson Sophie Van Ronsele Production Coordinator Corie Zhang Production Casting Pre-Production Supervising Technical Director Shawn Lewis Post Production ADR Group Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Steve Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Peter Falls Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Bridget Hoffman Hope Levy Edie Mirman Juan Pope Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Lynnanne Zager Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation and Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California ? Music ?, ?, DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Production Executives Ken Bielenberg Beth Hofer Markus Kurtz Bonnie Lemon Bruce Seifert A R Sesharprasad Darci Zalvin Workflow Directors Shadi Almassizadeh Gregory L. Brentin Fredrik Nilsson Robert Vogt Global Department Managers Brian Brecht Traci Mars Yvette Memory Robyn Mesher Stacey Moreno Jed Schlanger Claudia Southmartin Nicole West Global Department Coordinators Drew Aveling Nicole Wright Pipeline Development Pipeline Leads Blessan Abraham Charles Adams Pipeline Engineers Alan Blevins Kwesi Davis Nishak Grover Aniraj Kesavan Ilia Lyons Sreenivasa Kumar Pydi Eric Scheidemantle Selim Tuvi Global Development Sonja Burchard Jason Dengler Stuart Michael Dobbs Christopher Edwards John Erik Englund Ian Henckel Serguei Kalentchouk Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Cara Christeson Malek Kyle Maxwell Madhavi Marigold Muppala Russell Pearsall Sven Phole Bonnie Tai Shimomi J. Todd Taylor Converged Infrastructure, Workstations, and Cloud Services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Officer Processors and Software Engineering Services for DreamWorks' Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation Computing Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production DreamWorks Animation Technology ? Research and Development Managers Gloriz Fanai Gregory S. Heflin Senior Principal Engineerz Ken Museth Michael Seales Principal Engineers Rob Borja Jonathan Egstad Barry Fowler Galen Gornowicz Gauray Joshi Aniraj Kesavan Karl Rasche Eric Tabellion Martin Watt Rob Wilson Feng Xie Supervisors Sara Galvin Brian J. Green Mackenzie Thompson Technical Leads Matt Davies Jayson DeLancey Jennifer Fung Matthew C. Gong Michael Scott Hutchinson Kyle Kirkland Ed Labao Devon Penney Paul R. Ramsey Doug Sherman Deepak Tolani Brent Villalobos Editorial & Layout Engineers Gregory Elshoff Jason Kankiewicz Matthew Low Quoc Tran Animation & Rigging Engineers Michael Babcock Nhi Hua Casey Riva Yu-Hsin Chang Yagnanarayanan Kalyanaraman Jeffrey Mahovsky Hinanshu Maurya Pia Miniati Atul Patil Andrew Van Perins James Chun-Chih Wu Shader Writers Jonathan Lanz Mark J. Matthews Chun-Po Wang Stephen J. Ward CFX, FX & Geometry Engineers Mihai Alden Silviu Borac Peter Cucka Gernando de Goes David Hill Ibrahim Sani Kache Robert Tesdahl David Tonnesen Victor Wang A.J. Weber Yongning Zhu Lighting & Render Engineers Mark J. Davis Sara Fong Surya Gullapalli James Hill Jerome Ko Dylan Lacewell Matthew Mackey Mark Manfrey Zeki Melek Paule Merlin Sumit Pandey Brian Pawlina Benjamin Sergeant Nishant Singh Jason Stasik Ben Sutherland Shingo Takagi Colin Tilleman Miguel Vieira Trey White Cheng-Jui Yu Production Asset Management & Media Engineers Gina Y. Chen Christopher Garcia Naveen Kumar Vaideeswaran Mathappan Andrew Pilgrim Preet Prasannan Brett Schlank Michael Svihura Malini Thiyagarajan Abby Thompson Peter Z. Tipton Sherry Wong Configuration Management Engineers Mike Becker Jeffrey Bradley Margaret A. Decker Dustin Patrick Delmer David Dixon Mark Floyd Jin Leuper Maninya Manthramurthy Peter C. Miller Tom Staples Kathleen Toth Ron Woods Data Services & Farm Management Engineers Ryan Amundson David Gardner Danny Hendargo Kevin Rose ? Digital Operations Directors Parimal Aswani Michael Cutler Justin G. Decker Emmanuel C. Francisco Mark M. Tokunaga Staff Engineer Skottie Miller Managers Donald R. Hibbard Michael Kiernan Richard F. Rubio Jasten Wine Sheng-te Yang Ali Zaidi Principal Engineers Lans Carstensen Carol J. Shimabukuro Choy Sean Jain Ellis Sean Kamath Supervisors Mike Athanasatos III Robert Bell Justin Bennett Scott Chapin Joseph Florez Jorge González Ed Granlund Danny Gallo Hahn Julia Lopez Keith McKay Sandeep Mohan Mike Pace Ernesto Antonio Quiroz II Gemma Ross Stephen E. Ross Pandiyan Sivakumar Engineering System Administrators Balaji Alahari Chrndil Arumugam Arun Balasubramaniam Michael K. Bassler Jimmy Castaneda Srijiv Dimri Raphael Fan David Fisher Heig Gregorian Victor H. Guest Anes Khalifa Hadrez Glenn Lamb Richard J. Marco Rezk Halim Mekhael Patrick O'Connor Raffi Parikian Robin Peter Padma Prakash Daniel Rich Raul Rodriguez Saibal Saha Joe Savage Doug Staub Kannan Subburayan Ram Varadharajan Douglas Wolfe Operations System Administrators Rain Angeles Carl Bahor Garo Berberian Conor A. Callahan Stevey Chen Ryan Coburn Karan Dalal Dhiman Das David W. Dinsmore Herman Hong Carrie La Rese Hughes Niharika Jain Maya Karp Eric C. Kirby Mark F. Macready Derek Mnn Korak Kalyan Manna David McClure Chris McQuinn William R. Meiklejohn Zaven Vahn Ohan Michael Perry Julio Cesar Talavera Alvin Tenpo Jitan Kumar Sahu Cory S. Walker Rogelio Yañez Audio Visual Engineers Alain Anton Banas Amruth Raj Bhari Jonathan Brenes Michael S. Coronado Steven Fischer Sahara Ford-Davis Imran Khan Robert Knox Wen-Po Bobby Lee Jemson Issac Montefalcon Lindsay Oikawa-Pflum Josh Patrick Platform Service Operations Josh Burnell Carrie Butler JoAnne Caceres Sean Chen Peary Chiu Dennis Duong Timothy Go Kiran Kumar Kumataswamy Mark Lelles Ismail Metthal Rajeshh Raghavan Sebastian Santiago Arun Suryawanshi Digital Resource Administrators Michael C. Bolds Liudas Cerniauskas Matt Elser Vinay Gedan Caitlin Hackett Priyanka Joshi Jessica Lester Andrew Martin Murali Mohan S V Arijit Saha Soma Saha Enrique Saldívar Shubhangi Srivastava Thomas M. Szenher Robert C. Tao Darlene Annette Toledo Vigneshwar Viswanathan Purnanand D. Wagle Dennis Willis Motion Capture Technology Steven Andrews Frank Gallego Adnan Ghani Demian Gordon Elvin Korkuti Kristine Middlemiss Nam Nguyen Sarah Scialli Emanuel Williams ? Technology Management Technology Managers Lori A. Arntzen Sarah Counnas Jennifer Ferrari Anna Lee Harbor Peoples Stacy Rentel Rob Sherwood Technology Supervisors Ariel Marie Cowell Jessica Garcia Technology Coordinators Teny Rebecca Akay Chris de Zorzi Jennifer Kyo Dan Malone Jessica Odle Kyle Stephens Pam Waterman Anita Y. Young Administration Sara Balog JoAnn Bianchi Nicole Dial Kevin Engle Sam Hinton Beth Jankus Carole Sue Lipman Sue Harrison Marchant Grace Marrufo Delphi Newman Debbie O'Keefee Joe Park Michele Reed Cristina Schweitzer Julie Sherwood Leeanne Stevens Shawins Tinker Peggy Wayne Lawrence D. Weisberg Business and Legal Affairs Melissa G. Baldwin Cory Blitz Vinnie Bowling Katelyn Brandes Yolanda Cooley Marcia De la Lastra David Estrada Chris Fahland Elissa Faye Cheryle Friedman Matt Garland Catherine D. Giddings Cathleen Girdner Faith Gloria Fiona Grundy Richard Hamner, Jr. Bethany Haptas Paul Iannicelli Karina Kaidbey Sonja Keith Robbin Kelley Robert Kelly Olivia Kerrigan Kim Kline Alison Lima Nick Lowe Christopher C. Miller Natasha Miller Kirsten Milliken Adria Munnerlyn Marissa Murray Kam Naderi Brian Nowakowski Katherine O'Connor Rory O'Hare Sara Perry Alexander Putt Sabrina Repa Lynn Richards Gia Russo Steve Sabellico Nicole Shams Julie Shikiya-Pascucci Erin Stephenson Jennifer Vanse Talluto Marcia Wheatley Todd Whitford Amie Woolweber Amy Alter Shawn Dennis Amy Krider Darren Phillipson Noelle Armstrong Erica DiBacco Paul Kurzawa Julie Quirke Jonathan Baker Andrew Dickson Katherine Lee Rick Rekedal Emma Baltodano Lisa Doan Ray Leoncio Brian Robinson Christina Bang Tim Erickson Shane Lindley Zoro Rodriguez Dawn Barber Barbara Farrow Jonathan Linn Anissa Romero-Fiore Lucy Bartkowiak Lalie Fisher Stefan Makhoul Matthew Russo Sue Binninger Keivan Foothi Miguel Martinez Paige Sager Nicole Blake Lisa Freberg Yoshi Maruyama Romi Said Kristen Botshekan Andrea Frechette Alyssa Mauney Federico San Martin Jeanette Brackeen Debby Friedman Ryan McDonald Jacquie Schaeffer Amelia Bradford Katie Galvan Matt McLain Jeremiah Schaeffer Ann Buckingham Christine Gorman Colin McLaughlin Brian Schwartz Melanie Cardenas Tom Gundred Jane Mella Scott Shillet Jennifer Caruso Josh Hackbarth Lara Mendizza Jason Shimamoto Edgar Cayago Lawrence Hamashima Shayne Mifsud Leslie Spillman Marguerite Celeste Jen Hamilton Barry Moehring Megan Startz Debbie Chang Richard Hamilton Lourdes Moscoso-Ransier Erica Valenzuela Steveson Kimberly Chang Kieran Hawe Patrick Moss Samantha Suchland Tiffany Chi Deirdre Heaney Catherine Murison Lauren Tejeda Brianna Christensen Elise Hillinger Harriet Murphy Ally Tseng Charleen Chung Richard Hollis Robyn Natelson Corrine Van Natta Anna Cieslak Sunny Hong Matt Nitowski Allison Watkins James Clark Angie Howard Beth Nocm Susan Weber Jenny Clarke Tiffany Howell Stacy Oakley Brittney White Corinne Combs Abe Jamaleddine Colleen O'Neill Chris Whitfield Sheri Conn David Joyner Bryce Ortega Jane Wong Michael Connolly Jisoo Kim Maria Pacheco James Wood Nick Cooke Natalie Kim Leslie Peck Debra Mostow Zakarin Kelli Corbett Drei Klibansky Jonathan Perez Shao Zhang Development Mehdi Alavi Kelsey Cressman Tom Engelman Samantha Garrison Amie Karp Chris Kuser Patrick Mullen Alexa Parmisano Ian Richter Damon Ross Education Trisha Allex Golam Ashraf Fred Bunting Sally Cook Joyce Dabney Dananh Do Victor Fustè Jonathan Gleit Dale Alan Hoyt Brian Immel Tim Ingersoll Ryan Kou-Atkinson Angela Lapito Casey Rick McCann Rick Menze Bob Morgan Hoyt Ng Michelle Rosell Antoinette Salvadori Kerrin Piche Serna Brian Smith Gigi Yates Facilities and Shared Services K. Venkatesh Bhat Glenn Cacanata Genoveva Carmona Jose Manuel Carrasco Edgar Cheung Nancy Colon Anthony Fabrizio Kim Fast Jonathan Ferrari Mary Ellen Goodwin Ann Hesen Stacy Hibbard Gilbert Jaj Karunakaran Joey Martinez Laura Monteiro Kamal Muglurmat Michael Muzerall Elle Navarro Darren Osti Dan Ramirez Nina Raymond Christopher Rivera Mark Rogers Victor Rubio Adi Shayan Shane Stuart Linda Sulett Brenda Taylor Sneha Venkatraman Bubba Wilson Finance, Accounting and Operations Bianca Adonis Terri Anderson Matthew Banks Jom Beisner Herma Berberian Kelly Betz June Bodie Kristine Borchard Heather Briggs Cathy Brillon Thomas Burns Monique Buttle Lisa Chan Lok Sze J Chan Daniel Chang Eleni Christofi Nathan Crommett Bruce Daitch Jai Dave Leslie Dea Pavina Desai Drazen Dudic Tina Tseng Duke Ilana Epstein John Fajardo Claire Flanders Simon Flax Kathleen Fredrickson Jason Fujimoto Agnieszka Hammes Nami Han Al Hunt Douglas Paul Issac Cheryl Jordan Todd Katzenstein Cladi Kovalev Vicki Lan Fern Lee Steven Lawandowski Sidney Lewis Nick Lightle Adam Lopez Jane Maltby Ann Mata Abbey Meris Beverly Mukogawa Victor Nevarez Susie Ng Ariga Parseghian Velvet Phillips Richard Press Ryan Riches Shellie Robin Daniel Ruegg Diana Sahagen Collin Sam Heidi Schelline Tom Seib Alexis Settles Jason Sklar Danita Sli Jessica Tatoian Betty Tom Steve Tom Emilios Vassiliades Melanie Meerasingam Dianne Waldman Jennifer Wang Nicole Wee Adam Weirich Nicole Williams Peter Woll Bailey Wong Sue Zhao Global Operations and Information Technology Irwin Aquino Paul A. Calderon Chris Cassano Luis Chaparro Craig Cochran Dimna Contreras Joseph Dagg Bartolome Feliciano Adrian Ferrari Suzy Figueroa John Harris Zeke Jaggernauth Sarah Kaleel Anand Karnati Natasha Khabarova Pavan Kumar Komanduri Nichole Lewis Iris Lin Carol Marshall Bhanita Mathur David L. Perkins Vivian Rogers Carlos Salazar Alex Shandi Daniel Thota Eric Valdes Home Entertainment and Digital Strategy Sherine Anderson Vincent Apollo Kelley Avery Melanie Bittner Derek Bly Rachel Cohen Mindy Dickter Melissa Hellyer Tommy Korpinen Jim Mainard Robert Mayo Peter Morfas Matt Robertson Todd Smith Daniel Solnicki Kelly Sooter Brandon Weil Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Keller Alvarado Serah Barela Kelly Barschig Meredith Berens Todd Bergstrom Laurie Blavin Jill Bocks Peter Campbell Shyamasree Chakraborty Grazia Como April Connella Christy Conover Alane Chang Conti Jennifer Cruz Michele Davis Becky DeSouza Jodi DiCenzo Mark Benjamin Dizon Rebecca Finkel Anna Valenzuela Fry Alex Harris Rob Hunt III Siva Kumar Kasetty Deanne Koehn Cathy Krampert Bernie Gallardo Lautrette Susan Leonard Brittani Lindman Kin Mackey Nichole Manuel Jackie Marion Nabarun Modak Ashley Morley Chris Nguyen Tim Norman Shelly Page Archisman Panigrahi Chris Patrick Collen Pierce Jennifer Quiros Adheena George Ranjan Beth Sasseen Sharilyn Saxton Sahana Shetty Dina Strada Scott Tu Hugo Vergara Jennifer Yip Marketing Lori Adams Lisa Baldwin David Bynder Kristen Chang Mitzie Charles Daniel Chun Rick Clifton Kali DeArmit Rae de Mesa Amy Elmer Jim Gallagher Michael Garcia Michelle Goldman David Hail Michael Hanke Robert Hill Chris Horton Monica Jimenez-Grillo Natalie Jones Katie Kibbee Richard LaForge Matthew Lifson Jessica Linares Debbie Luner Sarah MacQueen Scott McCarthy Justin Pertschuk Allison Rawlings Scott Seiffert Theresa Spinale Dawn Taubin Brendan Thompson Casandra Tuttle Technology Initiatives Sharis Arakelian Jeff Beall Steven Boness Suela Buzi Iris Cheung St. John W. Colon Danielle BeSorda Mitchell E. Dobrowner Mark Drummond David Dufour Sebastian Fernandez Luis Gomez-Larez Dioselin Gonzalez Demian O. Gordon Brad Herman Velinda Heywood Keith Jeffrey Morris "Mojo" Jones Sung Kang Bryn LaFollette Scott LaRocca David Lee Mark Lee Francis P. Liu Hema Maheshwari Melvin Mar Hilder Mock Jonathan E. Molnar Peter Moore Kevin Myung David Ng Neil Okamoto Vishwa Ranjan Mark Rubin Paul Schifferer Sarah I. Scialli Dongjin Son Bruce N. Tartaglia Tomy Tisdale Mehulkumar Bhartkumar Upadhyay TV Sales and Distribution Miguel Camacho Olivia King Canter Erouilla Constantine Rob Dunbar Eric Ellenbogen John Engelman Maria Franco Matt Lee Lissette Palomo Isabel Pascual Doug Schwalbe Ben Taylor Chloe van der Berg Mandy Wright ? Special Thanks Walt Dohrn Mike Mitchell Jay Kogen Hank Nelken Michael McCullers Curious Pictures Susan Holden Steve Oakes Jonathan Paley David Starr Richard Winner ? Songs "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Run To Me" Written by Jonathan Yip, Ray Romulus, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Charles McCullough II and Clarence Coffee Jr. Performed by Coffee Produced by Stereotypes "Dancing In The Dark" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ester Dean, Maureen McDonald and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Stargate Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "Peaceful Holiday" Written by James Clark Courtesy of Cavendish Music Under license from 5 Alarm Music/Imagem Production Music "Boov Death Song" Written and Performed by Jim Parsons "Towards The Sun" Written by Tiago Carvalho, Gary Baker and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Tiago Co-Produced by Gary Go Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "As Real As You And Me" Written by Rodney Jerkins, Alisha Williams and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Rodney Jerkins and Paul Dawson Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "Deck The Halls" Tradtional Performed by The Platters Courtesy of Cleopatra Records By arrangement with The Orchard "Slushious" (contains a sample of "Attackish Sax" by Balkan Beat Box) Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ori Kaplan and Sebastian Arman Performed by Stargate and Balkan Beat Box "Attackish Sax" written by Ori Kaplan Courtesy of Balkan Beat Box LLC "Only Girl (In The World)" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Crystal Johnson and Sandy WIlhelm Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Cannonball" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Kiesza Rae Ellestad, Benjamin Eli Hanna and Emile Haynie Performed by Kiesza Produced by Stargate Kiesza appears courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group "Drop That" Written by Jacob Plant and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Feel The Light" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Kiesza Rae Ellestad and Emile Haynie Performed by Jennifer Lopez Produced by Stargate Jennifer Lopez appears courtesy of Nuyorican Productions Soundtrack Available on Westbury Road Entertainment Distributed by Roc Nation Records PLUS BONUS FEATURES 2002 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION WINKLER. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED KINGDOM AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Closing Logos * 20th Century Fox * DreamsWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:End Credits Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Movie credits Category:20th Century Fox Category:FX Network Category:DreamWorks Home Entertainment Category:DreamWorks Animation